


In Which Skye’s Superpower is Extremely Inconvenient

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Families, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the fifth time that week Jemma watched as Skye covered her mouth at breakfast and quickly made a run for the loo and for the fifth time that week she sat in completely silence as the team began cursing their missing member and continued to say nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Skye’s Superpower is Extremely Inconvenient

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know, to be honest, but I like it a lot? I would also like to apologize for the angst; I swear this was outlined as something dumb and fluffy and like a big joke and it turned into this painful thing so please don’t hate me.
> 
> Warnings: May really wants to murder Ward for touching her baby Skye, there’s a lot of angst, and there’s talk of the trauma Fitz has endured. Also there’s implied sexy times and talk of it obviously.

For the fifth time that week Jemma watched as Skye covered her mouth at breakfast and quickly made a run for the loo and for the fifth time that week she sat in completely silence as the team began cursing their missing member and continued to say nothing.

“I’m going to murder Ward.”

“Not if I get there first,” Trip muttered after May’s outburst.

May crossed her arms and kept her gaze in the direction of the hallway before standing.

“May, don’t,” Coulson whispered as he placed a gentle hand on her arm. “She’ll tell us when she’s ready.”

“You need to talk her,” she snapped.

“I will, May, but this is a very delicate situation. I know you hate him, but…” Coulson sighed. “Skye cared about him and if she’s having his baby…” He massaged his temples. It was no secret Coulson loved Skye the way a father loved a daughter and he was clearly worried about her. “Look, I want to hurt him as much as you do for what he did to her but forcing her to admit something she probably hasn’t had a chance to process yet just so you have an excuse to go knocking down his cell isn’t going to do her any good. Skye needs time and patience and sympathy not for you to hurt the father of her child.”

“Fine but eventually she won’t be able to hide there’s a baby and I’m going to make him suffer just as much as she’s suffering. No one touches our girl and gets away with it, Phillip.”

Coulson flinched at the use of his proper name and went back to picking at his breakfast while shooting concerned glances in the direction of the hallway, searching for Skye.

Jemma sipped at her tea while her leg fidgeted under the table. She knew full well Skye wasn’t pregnant but if she said anything it would mean admitting how she knew that to be a fact. She knew Skye wasn’t pregnant because it wasn’t Skye who had climbed into bed with a team member in the middle of the night and broken protocol. She also wasn’t the one who’d missed her period this month. Both of those would be Jemma and when she’d taken her own blood sample to run a test it had come back positive.

And yet she’d exhibited no symptoms of pregnancy while Skye seemed to be exhibiting each and every one of them which meant that Skye’s powers were once again proving to be completely inconvenient.

The fact that Skye was an Empath wasn’t a surprise to anyone. She’d always had a way of sensing what others were feeling and being able to put herself in their shoes to help them feel better. She was also a master of manipulation. But they’d recently discovered that her powers of persuasion weren’t just a talent. Skye could manipulate a person’s emotions, take on their pain, and she has zero control of said powers. Things would just happen and they kept happening more frequently. Jemma wasn’t sure if it was the GH-325 or Ward’s betrayal but something had set them off and now Skye couldn’t shut them off. They’d been trying to figure out what triggered them so she could learn to control them but so far they’d come up short.

Jemma suspected Skye was somehow channeling all of Jemma’s pain, sickness, and discomfort and taking them on herself. She’d heard of sympathy pains but this took it to a whole other level. Jemma needed to find out how to stop this. It wouldn’t be fair to Skye to have to deal with this for another eight months and…

Oh God, the birth-

“Jemma, what’s wrong?”

She didn’t recall jumping to her feet but there she was standing at the table with all eyes on her. “Nothing, I just…have to do something in the lab.” She turned quickly and bumped into Fitz’s wheelchair. They locked eyes for an awkward moment before both mumbling apologies.

Jemma had been dying inside since the accident. She blamed herself for his condition. He’d wanted to die for her and she’d refused to let that happen. She’d known there would be adverse side-effects of his brain going without oxygen but she’d assumed they’d be neurological, like memory loss perhaps, but it was so much worse.

She’d taken away the one thing Fitz valued more than her; his motor skills. His hands were no longer deft in working with his machines and he was so angry all of the time. He’d never blamed her, no, all of his anger was directed at Ward and at his own inability to relearn the years of muscle memory he’d built up in working, but she still felt responsible. And his legs were wobbly at best. He had the best physical trainer Coulson could find for him but he’d yet to relearn how to walk.

Skye continued to remind her that it had only been seven weeks since he woke from his week-long coma (the longest week of her life) and that he was doing far better than expected but until he was back to being the old Fitz, _her_ Fitz, it wasn’t good enough.

_At least you know one part of him works just fine_ , she thought bitterly and tried not to cry.

They hadn’t spoken about it; they’d just gone back to being Fitzsimmons, or at least, back to pretending to being Fitzsimmons. They hadn’t been the same since he woke and she wasn’t sure if it was because of their unspoken agreement to not discuss what happened under the water or because he really did hate her but things were strained and awkward and forced.

How was she supposed to go back to bickering with him in their lab when all she could think about was how he loved her so much he’d been willing to die for her and she loved him so much she’d ruined his life because she couldn’t bear to be without him?

“Jemma, can we talk?” Fitz whispered. She avoided his gaze for a moment but she couldn’t help the urge to glance down at him. His eyes were the same striking blue they’d always been but there was something there, something hard and haunted and she had to look away. Jemma nodded, knowing they had to talk about this eventually, and followed him out of the dining room.

She knew better than to try to wheel him out, Fitz rejected any sort of help, which is why she hated being in the lab with him. Her days were now a string of Fitz forcing himself to try to do things he knew he could no longer do and getting so frustrated he’d destroy the things he was trying so desperately to fix. And she couldn’t do anything about it except continue to feel guilty.

Jemma wasn’t sure why she’d snuck into his room that night, climbed into bed with him, and after a decade of avoiding her feelings decided to kiss him but she’d done it. And one thing had led to another and here she was, thirty-four days pregnant with Fitz’s child because two geniuses would get so lost in the other they’d forget to take precautions. Or maybe they hadn’t cared. She couldn’t remember now but she could remember everything else. The way he tasted, the smell of the terrible cologne his mother sent him, and the way his calloused fingers felt against her sensitive skin.

She did know she’d missed him and she couldn’t stop thinking about his confession and how she wanted nothing more than to tell him she loved him too but couldn’t because he would think she was doing it out of pity or gratitude. And she’d wanted so desperately to comfort him and be there for him but he was more stubborn than usual and maybe that had been her way of being there for him. She’d found a way to comfort him and show him he was still a man and maybe, for just that night, it had been enough.

When they reached the end of the hallway Fitz turned and she stood with her arms crossed. Here it was, they were finally going to talk about it and she was going to have to tell him and oh God, she felt sick. And terrified. So terrified. So terrified she couldn’t say the words out loud.

“Jemma, are you okay, love? You look like you’re about to be sick.”

She shook her head and before she could say anything her hand was over her mouth and she was retching into the nearest bin. She heard Fitz’s chair wheel up behind her and a moment later his fingers were pressed against her neck, massaging the spot that always made her feel better.

“Shh, baby girl, it’s okay.”

Jemma shook her head. There were tears on her cheeks and she was close to having a meltdown. “Nothing is okay,” she whispered before another round of nausea hit and she was vomiting again. Her entire body felt like it had been run through a shredder.

Somehow Skye’s powers were no longer channeling Jemma’s pregnancy symptoms and she could feel them all hitting her at full force.

“Whatever Skye has she’s given it to you, that’s all. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, I was worried about her, but if she passed it on to you then it’s just a virus, nothing terminal.”

Jemma sobbed. Of course Fitz was worried about Skye. He would be the only one who wouldn’t assume she’d jumped into bed with Ward because he was too noble for that.

She straightened up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Fitz, there’s something I need to tell you-“

“There you weirdoes are, man, I feel like I could eat a horse. Fitz, you in?”

Skye shot Jemma a knowing glance and she realized Skye had figured it out but she wasn’t going to betray her secret. Jemma gave her a small smile of thanks and watched in annoyance as Fitz allowed Skye to wheel him off while they talked about pancakes.

Jemma trudged behind them miserably. She wanted to mope about the fact that Fitz was fine with sleeping with her and never talking about it but she had no place in feeling sorry for herself, not after what she’d done. She sat beside Skye and nibbled at her toast miserably while trying to fight off the sick feeling the smell of the food in the room gave her.

“Wow, baby girl, you’re certainly putting a lot away,” Trip said as he watched Skye eat in awe. Usually it was Fitz who put away a lot of food but Skye was beating him, even Fitz was eying her warily.

“Skye, you’re getting over a virus, should you be eating that much?”

May snorted. “Virus my ass,” she muttered.

“Melinda, don’t,” Coulson whispered and she shot him a glare.

No, no, no. This could not happen now.

“What is that supposed to mean,” Skye asked, offended.

Before May could speak Coulson took her hand to silence her before reaching his free hand to take Skye’s across the table. “Sweetheart, I just want you to know that we’re all here for you. We’re your family and no matter what happens we’re not going to abandon you.”

Skye gave him the ‘okay weirdo’ look but stayed quiet.

“And we just have noticed that for the past few weeks you haven’t really been yourself and whatever is going on it’s okay. It will be okay. We’re here to help.”

Skye gave him another long, confused stare.

“And?”

“Bugs don’t last for weeks at a time, Skye,” May said bluntly.

Skye snorted. “Chill out you guys, you’re acting like I’m pregnant or something.” She guffawed and took another bite of her pancakes. “These are really good, Trip you should cook more often.”

“You’re not pregnant!” Coulson asked in surprise and relief.

Skye rolled her eyes. “Um negative. The last time I checked you needed to bone someone to get pregnant and I have only ever had sex with one person because I’m one of these crazy people who believes in being in love with someone when you bang them and the last time I saw him was like a year ago? Yeah, not possible.”

“Didn’t you and Ward-“ Trip began but she shot him a glare.

“Why would you assume that?”

“Because you love him,” Fitz whispered as he eyed Skye guiltily. Oh, so he had assumed she was pregnant too. Lovely.

“Yeah, well, there wasn’t really time for that with all the murdering he was doing.” Skye threw down her fork and got up, suddenly in a foul mood.

“Skye, it’s okay to admit you-“

“What, May? I’m not pregnant! And I did not have sex with Ward! I think I would remember doing something like that!” Skye shot Jemma an angry look and she cowered, knowing she had to say something but how? And she couldn’t do it in front of everyone. Fitz had the right to know first. Skye’s face softened when she saw the look on Jemma’s face and she sighed.

“We kissed,” Skye whispered, crossing her arms. “A few times, you don’t think with my powers that…” Skye shifted on her feet and pretended to look confused. “I mean, I know he probably wanted to, what if they like…oh God,” she whined and Jemma couldn’t take it anymore. Skye taking the fall for her was one thing but this show she was beginning to put on was too much.

“Skye isn’t pregnant! Okay? I am!

Oh God, I’m going to be sick,” she whispered after her confession. She avoided Fitz’s gaze and immediately grabbed the first bowl she saw and threw up into it. She was crying and she could feel Skye’s hands on her lower back, rubbing small circles while she whispered for her to let it out.

“I’m sorry,” Jemma whispered, crying.

“Shh, it’s okay-“

She shook her head. “No, Skye, I’m the reason you were sick for so long-“

“It’s not your fault, okay? It’s my weird powers. I knew something was wrong and I wished I could fix it and I don’t know, maybe that did it because this morning when I thought ‘I wish this would go away’ it did and now you’re miserable-“

“I deserve it-“

“You’re pregnant?”

Jemma glanced up to find Fitz staring at her in shock and for a moment he was the old Fitz, the Fitz she fell in love with and she blinked away tears and nodded without a word.

“Congrats, man,” Trip said as he clapped Fitz on the back. “I didn’t think you had it in you to make a move.”

“Who says he made the move?” Jemma muttered as Fitz had his own outburst.

“What makes you assume it’s mine?” He asked in a high-pitched voice. Yes. He was very much back to being the old Fitz.

Everyone, including Jemma, gave Fitz the same ‘oh Fitz, _please_ ’ look.

“Okay, fine,” he sputtered before shooting Jemma a glare. “When in the bloody hell were you planning to tell me? When you no longer had a choice? Didn’t want to burden the cripple?”

“Fitz, no! I was going to tell you before-“

“Man, don’t yell at her! She’s having your baby, you can stop being a dick for five minutes-“

“When in the bloody hell did I become a dick, Trip?”

“When you woke up,” May said sternly. She shot him a look that dared him to say one more word and Fitz knew better than to speak. She stood and moved to sit next to Jemma.

She looked her over with a sigh. “It’s been what? Two months since the incident.” It had been no accident, after all. “So if you got pregnant right before that means you’re at least eight or nine weeks along? You should have said something sooner, you need a doctor-“

“Why would you think it’s been that long?” Jemma blinked in surprise.

“Because she doesn’t think I don’t have it in me anymore.”

“Fitz, no one is saying that,” Jemma whispered, forcing herself to look at him. She did her best not to keep crying but the tears came anyway. He was shifting back into the new Fitz, the one she was responsible for.

“That’s exactly what they’re thinking and I will have you all know I am still perfectly capable of-“

“You’re an asshole now, Fitz. That’s why no one thinks this was recent. It has nothing to do with anyone caring about whether or not you can still get it up and the fact that instead of trying to comfort Jemma you’re worrying about making sure we all know you’re still a man is proof of that. You woke up and you weren’t the same and it keeps getting worse.

I know your hands and your legs don’t work the same anymore, Fitz, but it’s no excuse for you to keep treating everyone like shit. Especially Jemma; you’re the worst when it comes to her and it’s not her fault. She was trying to save your life and she’s too nice to say anything and she’s done everything she can to help you. She thinks she deserves your anger but she doesn’t and that’s why we’re all surprised, Fitz, because the Jemma we know wouldn’t be with someone who talks to her the way you do.

Or at least, that’s what I thought.”

A sob escaped Jemma’s chest as she leaned into May.

“Oh, shit, Jemma, I didn’t mean-“

“It’s not his fault, I did this to him,” she whispered.

“Is that really what you all think of me?” Fitz’s voice was quiet and filled with pain and Jemma met his eyes and shook her head but it didn’t make the look in his eyes go away.

“Fitz, I don’t-“

“Am I that bad?”

“Yes, you are,” Coulson whispered, finally speaking up.

Jemma pulled away from May. No, this wasn’t right. Fitz didn’t need them all ganging up on him. This wasn’t his fault. Maybe it wasn’t entirely hers but it definitely wasn’t his fault. His mood swings and anger were a side-effect of his trauma. She knew to them it would sound like she was making excuses for him but he was recovering and it really wasn’t his fault and it was getting better, he was getting better. He just needed more time and patience not to be attacked by the people he loved.

“Fitz, don’t listen to them, they’re not doctors, they don’t understand how-“

“Don’t,” he interrupted. “Just. Stop.”

He looked away from her and turned in his chair to leave.

“Fitz-“

“No. And don’t come after me. Just…stay _here_.”

“Fitz!” She called as he left. She tried to go after him anyway but May was stronger than she was and kept her firmly in place. She wanted to cry or scream or do something but she knew this wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t leaving because of her it was them.

“What in the bloody hell is wrong with all of you? Do you all understand that we almost died? That trauma alone is enough to change a person but Fitz’s brain was without oxygen for too long. It’s a miracle he woke up, that he’s able to remember everything, that his brain is still functioning and you’re all attacking him because he’s angry and he has some personality changes?

He’s not the same Fitz, he is different and that isn’t his fault! Ward betrayed him and I went against his wishes and he can no longer do the thing that makes him happy and he can’t walk and of course he’s angry! And just because his brain is functioning doesn’t mean there isn’t still damage!

Let him be frustrated! Let him be angry! I know it’s not directed towards me, I just happen to be the one who’s with him the most.

All this time I’ve been blaming myself but not once has he said or done anything that makes me think he blames me. In fact he’s been very vocal about the fact that the only person he blames is Ward so none of you had any right to…”

Jemma wiped at her eyes angrily, unable to keep yelling at them. She knew there was no point. “I need to find him. This should have been one of the happiest days of his life and you all ruined it.”

She pulled away from May angrily and stormed off in search of Fitz. “And don’t any of you come after me!” She screamed on her way out.

Jemma went straight for his room knowing he knew the first place she’d likely look for him was in their lab. She found him just like she thought only he wasn’t glowering in his chair like she thought he would be. Instead he was on the floor rummaging through boxes he’d pulled out of the closet.

“Fitz! What are you doing?” She was horrified. Why had he pushed himself out of his chair? “Fitz!”

“Goddammit, woman, can’t you see I’m busy!”

“LEOPOLD FITZ DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!”

“Jemma! Please! Just…give me a minute!” Fitz yelled as he glanced back at her. “Just…bloody hell woman, I told you to stay put, you never bloody listen to me,” he muttered as he went back to his frantic search.

“What are you doing?”

He ignored her. “Most bloody brilliant woman I’ve ever met and she can’t follow simple instructions,” he muttered. “Like I bloody need her to see me like this; you know they hear what you hear and see everything you see, Jemma!”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re such a drama quee-“

“There you are!” Fitz pulled out a brown object triumphantly and Jemma found herself smiling.

“George? You were looking for George?”

Fitz forced himself across the floor so he could prop himself up against the bed. He gave her an adorable dorky smile. “Any baby of mine is going to love monkeys.”

“Oh God, Fitz, you’re an idiot,” she chuckled in relief.

She slid down to the ground to sit next to him and took the stuffed monkey when he offered it to her. So, he wasn’t angry. That was good, it was new at least.

“He’s your favorite,” she whispered as she looked George over and traced her finger over a worn, loose thread. She’d fix that later.

“Mum bought him for me; he was my first real toy.”

“You used to sleep with him at The Academy.”

She could feel his eyes on her and she turned to find him watching her with that same dumb expression on his face he always wore when he was admiring her. “Until I had you. I’m surprised we were never caught.”

“And if we had been?” Her roommate had gotten sick of her nightmares and Fitz was lonely and they were best friends. Jemma saw no problem with sneaking into his dorm nightly to cuddle with him; it had gotten them both through the transition.

He grinned. “I don’t think anyone would have been surprised.”

Jemma gave him a small smile as he reached for her hand. “Jem, I’m sorry, I know I’ve been difficult lately but I didn’t realize it was that bad-“

“It’s not,” she insisted. “Really, Fitz. You just need more time.”

He shook his head. “No, I need to stop trying so hard. I’m pushing myself too much and it’s making things worse.”

“I’d be doing the same thing,” she whispered, knowing she was just as stubborn as he was. They were going to have their hands full if their child was as stubborn as her parents.

Fitz shook his head as he linked their fingers together. “No, you’ve been trying so hard and I need to take this one day at a time and stop trying to rush things. I don’t want our baby to be stuck with an angry asshole for a father; I want to be better than mine was. I’m going to keep doing my physical therapy and take it easy in the lab and hopefully by the time it’s old enough to crawl I’ll be able to chase after it.”

“You’re going to be amazing and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I just didn’t know how-“

Fitz pressed his lips to the back of her hand. “It’s okay, Jemma…I guess it really does take one time, eh?”

She ducked her head and blushed. “About that, Fitz-“

“We don’t have to talk about it. I know it was just…well, I don’t know what it was but I don’t want to assume anything-“

“Fitz, is that why you haven’t said anything?”

He gave her a sad look. “I know you don’t…I know it wasn’t fair of me to tell you how I felt like that and I don’t expect you to feel the same, Jemma. It’s okay if it was just the one time, I’m just glad I got to be with you. Especially since…” he glanced down at her body and smiled. “She’s going to be a beautiful genius just like you.”

“Oh Fitz, you’re an idiot,” she whispered before taking his face in her hands and kissing him. There were tears in her eyes again but she couldn’t help it. Her hormones were out of whack and he was being a self-deprecating moron while also being so incredibly wonderful. How did he not know she loved him just as much as he loved her?

When she pulled away Fitz’s mouth was hanging open, his eyes were half-closed, and he looked dumbfounded. Kind of the way he’d looked when he’d seen her without clothes for the first time. It was kind of adorable.

“Jem-“

“You stupid, wonderful man, do you really think I don’t love you? Why do you think I saved you? I couldn’t live without you, Fitz. You’re my best friend but you’re also so much more than that.”

“Jemma-“

“I didn’t have sex with you to make you feel better I did it because I needed you, Fitz. I miss you and I love you and I wanted to be with you. I just couldn’t face you after because I know this is partially my fault and-“

Fitz shook his head. “No, Jemma, it’s not. I’ve never…it’s not your fault, Jemma. It’s mine. I tried to force a terrible decision on you. It wasn’t fair. You did exactly what I would have done. I would have died to keep you alive, Jemma. I couldn’t go on without you and I thought I was doing the best thing. I wanted you to go on and be happy; it just never occurred to me that you needed me to be happy, I’m sorry.”

Jemma gently caressed his face. “Fitz, of course I need you to be happy, I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered dumbly with a grin on his face.

“I kind of figured that out, Fitz,” she replied with a smile and kissed him again.

Jemma pulled him closer until they were both tangled in the other’s lap and she moved her fingers into his hair. “Jemma, Jemma, Jem,” Fitz moaned in-between kisses. Jemma reached for his shirt, feeling the same urgency she’d felt the first time all over again.

When she threw his shirt aside he reached behind her and pulled his comforter to the floor. “What are you doing?”

“Well, I can’t carry you to bed like I want to, Jemma, so this will have to do?”

Jemma laughed and buried her face in his neck. This was her Fitz, her lovely, wonderful, childish Fitz. “Oh, I missed you,” she whispered as she kissed him again.

“I hope you know how much I love you, because you taste like vomit and I don’t care-“

“Fitz!” She whined as he pressed a kiss to her neck. He didn’t need to remind her that she was disg-Her fingers immediately went for his hair again as he kissed her and she fought the urge to moan his name into his mouth and lost.

This was how she’d wound up in this situation and she didn’t care. She couldn’t get pregnant again and even if she could she would still pull him on top of her as she lay back onto his monkey comforter.

“I’m in love with a child,” she muttered as she realized his obsession with monkeys was going to leave their poor child with a monkey decorated nursery.

“I’m a man,” he grumbled as he played his hand over her middle. “This proves it.”

“Whatever you say, Fitz.”

“Oh God, have the two of you not learned how to close doors?! I don’t need to see a reenactment of how you knocked her up, Fitz!”

Jemma blushed and hid her face in Fitz’s chest but Fitz was Fitz and he had no shame.

“Then stop looking, pervert! Can’t you see we’re busy?”

“Fitz,” Jemma whined, embarrassed.

“Glad to see you made up-“

“There was nothing to make up I just didn’t want to be in the same room with you wankers! Now if you will kindly close the door I need to show this woman how much I love her, thank you.”

“Oh my God, Fitz, stop talking,” Jemma muttered. Her cheeks were on fire.

“Stupid science babies, my stupid powers better not activate while you’re doing it or I’m going to be pissed,” Skye muttered before slamming their door shut. Jemma heard her footsteps and then a moment later she was yelling. “I FOUND THEM HAVING SEX YOU GUYS! I THINK THEY’RE GOOD!”

“Oh my God, now they all know…stop smiling!” She pulled away from him, no longer in the mood, not now that she knew they’d be all waiting for them to emerge so they could make jokes.

Fitz kissed the top of her head and then her forehead before pressing it against his. “Jemma, you’re adorable when you get all flustered and British on me.”

“Oh, hush,” she whispered, still blushing. It was one thing to be a scientist and comfortable with sex but an entirely different thing to be a woman whose friends were arseholes.

Fitz rubbed her back gently before kissing her forehead again. “I know this kills the romance but you want to help me back to my chair, baby girl? I don’t give two bloody fucks about those arsehole-“

“Fitz, language! She can hear you-“

“Jemma, please, she’s the size of a pea right now-“

“Still!”

Fitz sighed. “Fine, I don’t care about the team right now, but since Skye killed the sex I say we go to the lab and make sure everything is okay with the little monkey. Coulson can hire a proper doctor but until then I know how to make an ultrasound-“

“You said you were going to take it easy,” she scolded.

Fitz smiled and took her hand as she helped him to his feet. He struggled with his balance but he was able to stand long enough for her to the chair. She smiled; progress.

“You didn’t let me finish, you’re always too busy trying to yell at me, Jemma.”

“I do not-“

“You’re doing it again.”

She growled but kept her mouth shut so he could talk.

“I was going to say I know how to make one and if you could just follow my directions for once I can teach you.”

Jemma rolled her eyes and wheeled him towards the lab, surprised he was allowing her to do so. “And I’m supposed to believe you’re going to be okay handing over control like that? Keeping your hands to yourself?”

He smirked. “I never promised to keep my hands to myself but I will keep them off the machines.”

She shook her head. “Incorrigible,” she muttered. She parked him in front of the lab table and moved to find the spare mouthwash when he took her hand.

“I meant what I said, Jemma,” he whispered as he glanced up at her. “You’re the most important thing in the world to me, well, now you and the baby, but still. I’m going to stop feeling sorry for myself and make sure to make you’re both happy. And I want you to stop feeling guilty because if you hadn’t saved me I wouldn’t be here right now and there wouldn’t be a little one on the way and please, Jemma, I can’t stand the thought of you being in pain because of me.”

She nodded. “I will try, Fitz.” She couldn’t promise him she’d stop, not until he was walking and building things and completely happy again but she would try; for him and for the baby.

He gave her a weak smile. “I suppose I can’t ask for more than that?”

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. “We’re going to do this the way we’ve always done everything; together. And I think we’ll be okay in the end, don’t you?”

“We’d better be, we have a monkey to take care of now.”

“Oh, Fitz, I wish you wouldn’t call it a monkey, it’s a baby, not a pet-“

And for the first time since Fitz woke they found themselves naturally Fitzsimmonsing and bickering just like they’d always done; together.


End file.
